


In which Jared has the worst day ever and Jensen makes it all better

by QueenofSchmoop



Series: In Which series [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blood (brief mention), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Injuries, Schmoop, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Jared asks Jensen a question over texting. Yeah, the tag gives it away but still trying to be vague here in the summary--silly, I know.





	In which Jared has the worst day ever and Jensen makes it all better

**Author's Note:**

> _Italics_ indicate texting.

Jensen Ackles heard a thump and didn’t think much of it. He was busy sipping his hot tea and flipping through the pages of the next Supernatural script. When he heard the thump again he looked up, frowned, and went back to what he was doing. You heard strange noises on set all the time and while this sounded close, his trailer wasn’t that far from the action. 

On the third thump, he sighed and got up, opening the door. Dangling from the open doorway was….a shoe? 

Jensen looked around, shook his head and went back in to his trailer, pulling out his phone. 

_Jared? Why did you hang a shoe in my doorway?_

He was startled to hear the beep of a text very close by. Close by…and up? Jensen opened his door again and after looking all around he turned his face up and was startled to see what was clearly a Padaleg dangling from the top of his trailer. 

“Jared?”

“Little help?”

Mumbling “do I even want to know?” and having to get a couple of grips to help, Jensen got his boyfriend down from the top of the trailer and down on the ground--with just the one remaining shoe on. 

After thanking the grips, Jensen ushered him inside. “OK, there’s a good story behind this, right?”

Jared looked up and Jensen saw a smudge of something on his face, his hair was all messed up and--was that blood?!

“Jared, what the hell?!” Jensen crossed over and Jared let him settle down beside him on the little couch. 

“I was trying to surprise you,” Jared said wearily. 

“By killing yourself? Yeah, that would have been a very big surprise.” Jensen’s tone was sarcastic but laced with an under current of fear at how bad Jared looked. 

“I was…God, so stupid.” Jared cradled his head in his hands. “That’s what I get I guess. Should have just gone back to the basic thing. But I didn’t want to do that!” He suddenly stood, knocking Jensen slightly askew and limped on the one shoe and one socked foot. He whirled and threw his arms out. “I love you, you know!”

Jensen narrowed his eyes. “I think we need to get you to a hospital. You’re not making sense and may have hit your head.”

“No. No, listen. I was trying…I was trying to be different, spontaneous. Obviously I was just being stupid. I mean, I tried this once before when I proposed to Sandy.”

Jensen went completely still. “What?”

“I didn’t want to do the down-on-one-knee thing. I was trying not to be boring. To be funny, cute, something. I don’t know!” he shouted and threw his arms out. “Ow!” He yelled as his right elbow smashed into a mirror. 

“Jared! For God’s sake!” Jensen rushed over to him and made him sit down, looking at the wound. After patching him up, Jensen asked, “you were trying to propose to me?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s why you were on the roof of my trailer?”

“I didn’t mean to end up there! I was up on the catwalk--”

“Jared! That’s dangerous!”

“And I kinda slipped--”

“Kinda slipped?!”

“I ended up on the roof. Then I almost fell off and I lost my shoe,” and it was eerie how much he sounded like Sam delivering that line, “and that’s when I tried to knock but I couldn’t reach so I had to kick.”

“That’s what that thumping was?”

“Guess so.” Jared hung his head. “I had a whole plan. It’s ruined now.” He curled up in a ball and turned his face toward the wall. Then his phone beeped. Startled, he almost fell off the couch to answer it then looked. 

_Yes._

“Jensen?”

_Yes._ The text came again. 

_Yes what?_

_Yes, I’ll marry you, you big idiot. As long as you don’t pull anymore stupid stunts like this ever again!_

Jared looked up, uncertainty in his eyes and saw Jensen smiling at him. “Really?”

“Really.”

“Really?!”

“Really.”

“Rea--” he was cut off with a kiss and ‘no more Gilmore Girls flashbacks’. 

And if Jared ended up with rug burn in places where there shouldn’t be? That was just fine with him. 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I should change/add tags.


End file.
